Nala's Story
by Nala32
Summary: This is about Nala's happy go lucky life before Mufasa's death and Simba's banishment.
1. Death

**Hey! I am going to see lion king 3d for my bday on tuesday so i thought i might do this. It's a story on how Sarafina came to the pride and who Nala's father was and how life was going up until Mufasa's murder and Simba's banishment. So I decided to do it after 2 weeks of outlining. Sorry to fans of my other lion king story. I got thinking and that was too much. This I thought would be more fun and better to read. Go and read now...**

Nala's Story

Chapter one

Sarafina gazed at her larging belly. Ever since she had become pregnant, Sarafina had never been happier. She smiled at her mate as he dragged a dead zebra to her paws. "Not long now, my love", he said. Sarafina smiled as she ate the zebra. She had gotten more hungrier since she had become pregnant with her first cub.

"Yes, not long now, Kito", Sarafina replied after she had finished her share of the zebra. She pushed the rest of the zerbra to her mate.

"I can't wait, Sarafina. Man, I'm starved!", Kito said. "We need a pride to live in for our cub to grow and meet other cubs".

"But Kito", Sarafina said as Kito tucked into the zebra. "I thought _we _were going start our own pride".

"My love, our cub needs a proper home", Kito said firmly. "We better find a pride quick".

Sarafina nodded. She got up and Kito followed, leaving the remains of the zebra behind. The couple walked and walked for miles. After a while, Sarafina stopped to rest. Kito sat by her. She was almost due. A voice called on them. It stopped. Then it called on them again.

"Who's there? Show yourself!", Kito demanded. The voice stepped out. It was Kito's two brothers and sister.

"Dyaa! Kyno! Kaar!", Kito called. He nuzzled his brothers and sister. "I missed you guys!".

Sarafina watched the reunting siblings. "Hey Kito. Can we get moving again?".

Kito turned to his mate. "Soon my love. Dyaa, Kyno, Kaar, this is Sarafina, my mate".

"Nice to meet you, Sarafina. Are you with a cub?", Dyaa greeted.

"Yes I am. You're Dyaa. Kito has told me about you", Sarafina replied.

"Pretty lady you got yourself, Kito", Kaar commented.

"She's a beauty alright. I hope if I have a daughter she would be as pure, beautiful and kind- hearted as her", Kito said.

"Thought of any names yet. The cub should be here soon. I can tell", Kyno asked.

"Yes. Nala for a girl. And maybe Jaaro or Tano for a boy", Kito replied.

"Shall we get going?", Sarafina asked. "I saw a pride further along".

Kito stared at his beautiful wife. "Yes. Lets go".

After a while of walking, danger was sensed. The five lions froze. What was it?

Hysterical laughter could be heard. It was the laugh of hyenas.

Kyno and Kaar attacked while Dyaa and Kito protected Sarafina. Kyno was thrown to the ground. He didn't move. He was dead.

Kaar fought well but needed help. Dyaa helped him. Kito still protected the one he loved. Dyaa was now all bloody. She fell to the ground. She had also died. Kaar was still fighting strong but the lack of blood. He died moments later. Kito fought off the rest of the hyenas and he and Sarafina ran.

They eventually came upon a friendly pride called Pride Rock. This was their new home...


	2. Birth

**Hey! Welcome back for chapter 2. I didn't like the last chapter. This story is not good in my eyes. Maybe you will all like this story. I need insperation. Okay, here you go..**

The next morning Sarafina found herself soaked to the skin lying in a warm cave. She looked around serveral golden, peach and brown lionesses were darting about with cubs playing around them.

"Where am I? Kito? Where are you?", Sarafina panicked.

"You are in the Pridelands, Miss", a loud but kind voice said.

Sarafina looked up to see a light golden lion with an auburn red mane and gentle red eyes. "Who are you and where is Kito?", she asked, worrying.

"Don't fret Miss, your mate died in the night from the coldness", the lion said.

"No! NOOO! KITO! MY BABY WILL NEVER KNOW HER FATHER!", Sarafina sobbed.

"Miss, please don't cry", a voice said behind them. A brown lion with a dark brown mane and green eyes was looking at them. He stepped towards them. "I'm Haru", the brown lion said.

"And I'm Mufasa, the King of Pride Rock and the Pridelands, what is your name, Miss?", the golden king said. "We won't hurt you. You may stay Miss and your baby too".

"My name's Sarafina. Do you know a lioness called Sarabi?", she smiled.

"Yes I do. She is my mate and my Queen.", Mufasa said.

Sarafina smiled as her old friend, Sarabi entered the cave to see her.

Sarafina's smile didn't last long. Her cub was coming!

Sarafina didn't struggle. She soon gave birth to a soft peach cub with green eyes that was just like her. It was a girl. Her name was to be Nala. That was what Kito wanted and he had now.

The cub was placed in her arms. Mufasa and Haru left her, Nala and Sarabi alone.

"She's beautiful, Sarafina. Little Nala. I have a son who was born a week ago. His name is Simba", Sarabi told her old friend. "I'll bring him now", she offered.

While Sarabi went to get Simba, Sarafina gave Nala a bath. Nala squeaked and laughed as Sarafina's soft tongue brushed her fur. Nala appeared to enjoy it.

Sarabi returned with Simba. He had golden fur and red eyes. "I think they'll make a fine couple", Sarabi said as she placed Simba by Nala.

"Yes. They seemed to like each other a lot", Sarafina chuckled.

The two infants tumbled and laughed. A fine couple they would make.

And so it was decided. Nala and Simba were betrothed to each other.


	3. Friends For Life

**Sorry about the long wait. It won't be too long between each chapter now. I'm glad people are reading.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yeah the lion wasn't very sorry when I read my story over. Keep reviewing XD**

**The Real Simba: Yeah she will meet Simba for the first time in this chapter. Keep reviewing cause you stopped.**

**Jennarei: Yay you like it. LOL Keep reviewing cause you STOPPED! To everyone keep reviewing.**

**foalswish: I saw it and it's brill. I wanna see it again in 3D. Laugh out loud, peeps. Keep reviewing!**

**Jonny2b: Ummm... thank you, but try to say if you like it. That's all. No cookie for you, Lol and just kidding.**

**csinumberstlk lover: No I meant it to be my own character that looked like Scar because Sarafina might like Scar.**

* * *

><p> Chapter 3: Friends For Life<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the night that Sarafina had was spent caring for Nala. Her pink tongue brushed over Nala's golden peach fur. Nala squealed at the thrill of it. Sarafina knew that unlike most cubs would like her baths. And that wouldn't be a problem.<p>

"May I come in?", a kind, modest voice asked.

"Yes you may", Sarafina replied.

"So you're the new lioness with the baby girl", the lioness with reddish brown eyes and beige fur said.

"Yes my name is Sarafina and this is my baby Nala",Sarafina smiled.

"Sarafina? You mean the one from the old gorge pride?", the beige lioness asked.

"Yes. So you must be.. SARABI! It's you!", Sarafina proclaimed.

"Yes it's me. And now I have a cub too as well as a mate, Mufasa", Sarabi said.

"Oh you're the fab queen everyone's talking about. You seem to have a rascal there".

"This is my son, Simba. He was born two days ago. And he can be a rascal", Sarabi chuckled.

Simba crawled his way over to Nala. He seemed to like her. Nala's green eyes opened as smiled and Simba. The two seemed to like each other alot already. The two tumbled even though Nala was only a day old. A spark was seen and a decision was made.

* * *

><p>Sarafina and Nala spent their day with Sarabi and her son, Simba. The two lioness talked while the cubs 'played' with each other. Everyone seemed to accept Sarafina and her new cub. It seemed that the Kings did too and often shined lights on Nala.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for my short chapters but that's the way they shall be for now.<strong>


End file.
